Episode 6518/6519 (4th April 2013)
Plot It's almost time for Thomas to leave for the airport, but he texts Belle and asks her to meet him. Jimmy is riled when Thomas disappears just as they are about to set off. Thomas is desperate as he asks for Sean's help to nick Dan's camper van so he can leave. At the garage, Sean slyly pockets Dan's van keys and takes them to Thomas. Later, Belle takes her chance and legs it out of the house, knowing that Zak won't be able to catch her. She meets Thomas and the pair embrace. Thomas tells her that he's leaving in Dan's van and Belle insists she's going with him. Paddy is dismayed as he watches Thomas bundle Belle into the van. Paddy explains to Jimmy what he has seen, as Lisa calls the police to report an abduction. Meanwhile, Gennie and Nikhil are happy as they call their families to meet them in the pub to tell them their news. However, Brenda is annoyed when she finds out that Gennie and Nikhil are bringing their wedding forward, thinking they're only doing it because of her illness. Gennie is riled as she tries to talk to Brenda about her wedding and Brenda thinks it's a ploy to get her to have the operation. Elsewhere, Pearl is unimpressed by new boss Vanessa - especially when Vanessa suggests they might cut her hours, Ali tries to ask Jai and Rishi about a pay rise for the girls but they get the wrong end of the stick and think she is asking for herself, Georgia and Rodney enjoy each other's company before she takes Brenda for her homeopathy appointment, while Katie is intrigued when Steve has an idea involving buying a racehorse. Sean is in the doghouse when Dan realises that he gave Thomas his van keys. Dan marches his son over to see Jimmy and Nicola. By the woods, Belle is caught up in the excitement of running away with Thomas but he is panicking, knowing the police will be looking for them. Thomas prevents Belle from calling her mum and goes to get some supplies as she insists that she wants to stay with him. Back in the village, Lisa is distraught when Cain suggests that Thomas might hurt Belle - he is Carl's son after all. In the camper van, Belle is stressed as she waits for Thomas to return and calls home. She panics when Lisa says the police are involved and that Thomas wants to hurt her. Belle hangs up in tears. When Thomas returns, it's clear that Lisa's words have made Belle doubt him. Thomas tries to reassure her as he starts up the van and they head off. Meanwhile, Gennie is determined to change Brenda's mind, but Brenda is hurt that Gennie has humiliated her over the wedding. At the same time, Nikhil begins to doubt Gennie's motives for wanting to get married. Later, Bob and Nikhil feel under pressure as Gennie insists the wedding is still on, with or without Brenda. Elsewhere, Katie is keen to get involved in the racehorse deal but Declan has private misgivings, Vanessa apologises to Pearl when Paddy gets involved, while Ali tries to get a pay rise for the girls but is thwarted when Jai explains that some weeks he can barely cover their wages. Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan *PC Lewis - Rebecca Reaney Locations *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Mill Cottage - Living room, dining room and driveway *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Church Lane car park *Hotten Road *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown woodland *Home Farm - Kitchen Notes *This was the first episode to credit Kate Oates as the producer, who was worked alongside Stuart Blackburn for a further three episodes before she took over on her own. *This hour-long episode was transmitted at the earlier time of 6.45pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,880,000 viewers (25th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns